


Мороженое

by a_lassombra



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Тони Старку становится неудобно смотреть, как Питер «невинно» ест мороженое.





	Мороженое

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490075) by [shikae_apsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikae_apsm/pseuds/shikae_apsm). 
  * A translation of [Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490075) by [shikae_apsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikae_apsm/pseuds/shikae_apsm). 



      — Мистер Старк…

      — Не перебивай меня, когда я даю тебе, возможно, самую лучшую лекцию в твоей жизни. Так, вернемся к тому, что я только что сказал, справляться с жизнью, совмещая до смешного красивого миллиардера и спасателя мира не так просто, как ты думаешь…

      — Мороженое.

      — Что? — спросил раздраженный очередным перебиванием Тони. Он как раз собирался отчитать подростка рядом с ним, когда понял, что Питер указывал на что-то справа от них.

      Фургончик с мороженым. Серьезно? Тони не позволит случиться этому снова. Каждый раз, как он начинал говорить о чем-то хоть приблизительно полезном для подростка, Питер находил способ отвлечь его.

      — Послушай, малыш, я беру на себя обязанность спускаться сюда раз в неделю… раз в месяц… ладно, хорошо,  _изредка_ , чтобы исполнить авторитетную должность отца, в котором ты так нуждаешься в своей жизни. Я приезжаю не для того, чтобы сводить тебя в магазин игрушек или купить мороженое, словно ты ребенок моей бывшей жены, с которым я вижусь только по выходным, ясно? — голос Тони был пропитан гневом и раздражением.

      Небольшая вспышка, казалось, совсем не повлияла на Питера, который протянул:  
      — Да ладно, мистер Старк, на улице почти тридцать восемь градусов, всего один рожок, пожалуйста.

      Тони уставился на молодого парнишку, выпрашивающего у него мороженое. В такие моменты Тони понимал, насколько на самом деле молод тот был; не потому, что его просьба была детской, а потому, что она была такой невинной и беззаботной. Был ли он слишком молод, чтобы сражаться в таком количестве битв? Это был вопрос, который постоянно заботил Тони и заставлял чувствовать сожаление.

      — Ладно, — Тони поднял руки, признавая поражение. Он притворился, что отвлечение удалось, но знал, что это именно вина заставила его сказать «да». Лицо Питера немедленно озарилось улыбкой, и он нетерпеливо потащил Старка к фургончику.  _Как перевозбужденная собака_ , подумал Тони.

      — Ванильное, пожалуйста.

       _Питер заказал ванильное, какой скучный вкус,_  отвлеченно думал Тони, еще не зная, что скоро увидит, что ванильное мороженое может быть очень далеко от скуки.

      — Ты слышал его, один ванильный рожок, — Тони вытащил бумажник, чтобы заплатить потному продавцу за прилавком.

      — А себе не берете? — в замешательстве спросил Питер, который думал, что мужчина присоединится к нему.

      — Я не ребенок, в отличие от некоторых, — Тони выразительно взглянул сверху вниз на Питера.

      — Многое теряете, — Питер пожал плечами и практически напал на рожок, когда его протянули ему.

       _Ну вот, у него в руках мороженое, он приятно отвлечен, чтобы наконец выслушать все важные мысли и советы, что я должен дать._ Тони только открыл рот, чтобы поделиться лучшими воспоминаниями в своей жизни, и тут же почувствовал, как слова умерли еще на подходе, когда он увидел то, как Питер поедал свое мороженое.  _Какого черта…?_ Тони сглотнул, когда розовый юркий язычок медленно облизал мороженое по кругу, а затем покрытую сладкими каплями губу, всасывая подтаявшую ваниль. Порозовевшие от жары щеки и полуприкрытые глаза подростка, который лениво орудовал губами, вызывали в голове Тони картинки, слишком далекие от невинности. Не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд, Питер продолжал пробегаться языком по всему рожку, наслаждаясь десертом. Тони неловко поправил карман, отчаянно надеясь, что это лишь из-за его воображения в штанах стало тесно. Это было так неправильно по многим причинам, но Тони просто не мог оторвать взгляд от мальчишки. Но в итоге ему все-таки удалось тихо пробормотать:  
      — Что ты делаешь…

      — Хмм? — промычал более увлеченный сладостью, чем сутью вопроса Питер. А потом слизал каплю мороженого, упавшую ему на руку, смотря прямо в глаза своего покровителя. То, как маленький розовый язычок медленно слизал белую жидкость, эти большие карие глаза, вопросительно смотревшие в его собственные… со Старка было достаточно. Не задумываясь, он забрал рожок из руки парнишки и кинул его на землю.

      — Эй! Зачем вы это сделали? — воскликнул Питер, явно сбитый с толку тем, что только что произошло.

      Тони схватил парнишку за руку и потащил за собой, прошипев:  
      — Я больше никогда не куплю тебе мороженое.

      — Что? Куда мы идем?

      — Домой.

      — Зачем?

      — Чтобы научить тебя манерам, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони.


End file.
